dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ladies' Code
centre|650px Ladies' Code *'Nombre:' **Ladies' Code (Internacional) **레이디스 코드 (leidiseu kodeu) en Corea **'¿Por qué 'Ladies' Code'?:' Cada miembro tiene un código, un sello que las hace únicas y al mismo tiempo igual entre ellas. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 3 Chicas. **'Ex-Integrantes:' 2 Chicas. (Miembros Fallecidas) *'Debut:' 7 de Marzo de 2013. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Lavely **'¿Por qué 'Lavely'?:' Es la combinacion de Lady + Lovely ''= ''Lavely. *'Color Oficial:' Fucsia. *'Agencia:' Polaris Entertainment (Misma que Ivy, Kim Bum Soo, Rumble Fish, Sun Woo, Han Hee Jung y Iron). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo está compuesto por Ashley, conocida por sus covers de baile y canto en YouTube. Rise, ex-concursante de "Birth of A Great Star" y además participante de "We Got Married" con el también cantante David Oh, So Jung quien por su parte fue concursante de "Voice Korea", EunB y Zuny que fueron trainers de la empresa por un buen tiempo. '2013: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Code#01 Debutaron bajo el sello discográfico de Polaris Entertainment el 7 de marzo con el lanzamiento de su mini álbum ''Code#01'' y el vídeo musical para la canción ''Bad Girl'. Tuvieron su presentación debut ese mismo día en el programa M! Countdown. Según comentó la agencia, Ladies' Code es un grupo que incorpora el código wannabe de damas para poner en escena representaciones teatrales dramáticas. Ellas compartirán historias con las que todas las mujeres de Corea se podrán identificar y las contarán a través de la música para mostrar una nueva imagen como grupo femenino. Apenas comenzando sus carreras, las miembros seleccionaron a Brown Eyed Girls y Wonder Girls como sus modelos a seguir, ya que tenían un estilo retro-pop similar. '''Regreso con su Primer Sencillo 'Hate You' y Segundo Mini Álbum 'Code#02' El 6 de agosto, cinco meses después desde su debut, lanzaron el sencillo 'Hate You' junto a un sombrío video musical para la canción del mismo nombre. Polaris Entretainment anunció que su comeback tendría que ser retrasado debido a que Zuny tuvo una lesión. A pesar de esto, para evitar la decepción de los fans, decidieron lanzar la canción como un single digital, sin promociones en vivo. El 5 de setiembre, Un mes después Ladies' Code lanzo su segundo mini álbum llamado “Code#02”, junto al video musical para la canción principal 'Pretty Pretty'. Con una melodía pegadiza y sonido funky para la canción, Ladies’ Code continuó ganando más reconocimiento. '2014: Segundo Sencillo 'So Wonderful El 4 de enero, Polaris Entertainment reveló una foto teaser del que sería su próximo sencillo titulado ''So Wonderful'. La agencia dijo que la canción fue producida por el famoso Super Changddai, y que resaltaría el estilo único del grupo. El 13 de febrero del 2014 lanzaron el sencillo junto al video musical de ''''So Wonderful', el cual se convertiría en una de sus mejores canciones en las listas de música hasta ese momento. 'Regreso con su Tercer Sencillo 'Kiss Kiss El 31 de julio se reveló una imagen teaser promocional por su regreso en agosto, en la cual las integrantes posaban en un paisaje urbano, contra una pared adornada con un patrón estrellado, utilizando vestidos blancos y grandes gafas de sol. Seguidamente fueron liberados teasers para el video musical de la canción ''Kiss Kiss'' el 31 de julio y 4 de agosto respectivamente, mostrando en ambos un concepto juguetón similar al de la canción ''Pretty Pretty'. Finalmente, el 7 de agosto regresaron con la canción y el video musical para ''''Kiss Kiss, y un día después tuvieron su primera presentación en vivo en el programa Music Bank. 'Accidente de coche y Muerte de EunB y Rise' La madrugada del 3 de septiembre, alrededor de las 01:20 am, las integrantes tuvieron un accidente en el que, a causa de las fuertes lluvias, y la alta velocidad provocó que el vehículo diera algunas vueltas y se estrellara contra un muro de protección, provocando, así, la muerte inmediata de EunB. Las tres integrantes que se encontraban en las parte de atrás (EunB, RiSe y So Jung) recibieron el impacto más fuerte que las dejó inconscientes, y por el cual EunB falleció; a RiSe se le tuvo que hacer una RCP en el momento, porque no tenía pulso ni respiraba; So Jung se encontraba inconsciente y en estado crítico. Ashley, Zuny, las dos estilistas y el manager no tuvieron heridas de gravedad pero se encontraban en estado de shock. So Jung necesitó una cirugía facial y otras cirugías por fracturas. RiSe tenía una lesión grave en la cabeza, por la cual la tuvieron que operar durante más 9h, pero tuvieron que parar la operación porque su respiración se paró 3 veces, tenía una presión sanguínea muy baja y había perdido mucha sangre. Después de suspender la operación, RiSe entró en estado de coma. Los doctores hablaron sobre el estado de RiSe y dijeron: "es un milagro que RiSe todavía se encuentre con vida". El 7 de septiembre a las 10:10 am, RiSe, después de 4 días en coma, ella falleció. Su agencia, Polaris Entertainment, dijo: “RiSe de Ladies’ Code ha fallecido a las 10:10AM el 7 de septiembre, a los 23 años. RiSe recibió una herida crítica en la cabeza y fue llevada al hospital, donde recibió varias operaciones que tuvieron que suspender por su estado crítico y por la caída de su presión sanguínea, pero finalmente ha fallecido. Sus padres, quienes vienen de Japón, y el personal de Polaris estuvieron hasta el final. Pedimos disculpas por esta triste noticia, desde que EunB falleció, no podemos ocultar este dolor". Luego de un tiempo, Polaris Entertaiment ha dado a conocer el video de "I'm Fine Thank You" con un mensaje en su descripción: "Esperamos que sean eternamente felices en el cielo. Rise y Eunb, gracias, las queremos". '2015: Homenaje a Rise y EunB' El 26 de abril, Star News reportó que de acuerdo a su agencia, las chicas habían regresado a su dormitorio a finales de marzo, y se encontraban entrenando, así como también recibiendo terapia psicológica por el trauma causado por el accidente. En octubre, la agencia del grupo anunció que Ashley, So Jung y Zuny lanzarían un nuevo sencillo en homenaje a sus compañeras fallecidas. El 3 de septiembre, un año desde la fecha del fallecimiento de EunB, se lanzó un remake de la canción de Ladies’ Code llamada “I’m Fine Thank You”, esta vez interpretada por los artistas Kim Bum Soo, Ivy, Rumble Fish, Sun Woo, Han Hee Jun y la misma So Jung. El 7 de setiembre, un año desde la fecha del fallecimiento de Rise, las chicas lanzaron una segunda canción tributo titulada “Smile Even If It Hurts”. El 22 de agosto realizaron un concierto titulado “Ladies’ Code Memorial Concert – I’m Fine Thank You”, en el Shinagawa Stellar Ball en Tokio, ya que la agencia explicó: “Rise y EunB querían presentarse en Japón, era su sueño”. La agencia también reveló que parte de las ganancias del concierto serían donadas a la caridad. '2016: Regreso con un nuevo Sencillo 'MIST3RY El 16 de febrero, Polaris Entertainment compartió una imagen teaser en la que se podía apreciar la palabra '“'Myst3ry”''. En la foto, las tres miembros se encuentran muy juntas vistiendo camisas a rayas mientras miran directamente a la cámara. La página de Facebook oficial de Ladies’ Code también se actualizó para anunciar que harán su reaparición el 24 de febrero. El 19 de febrero, publicaron el primer teaser para el video musical de la canción principal titulada “Galaxy''”, y el 22 un album preview donde se puede escuchar un extracto de las canciones que formaran el single album' “Mist3ry”'. El 24 de febrero, finalmente regresaron con el lanzamiento del single '“Mist3ry”''' y el video musical de “Galaxy''”. Su agencia, Polaris Entertainment, aclaró que el grupo solo tomara parte de una limitada cantidad de programas de variedad. Ellas presentarán su canción '“Galaxy''”'' en Show Champion, M! Countdown, Music Bank e Inkigayo, mientras que sus apariciones en otros programas serán muy cuidadosamente seleccionadas y cuando mucho serían 2 o 3. El 30 de marzo lanzaron un álbum remix de '“Mist3ry”'' 'titulado '“MYST3Re:”. 'Regreso con single álbum 'STRANG3R El 29 de septiembre, Polaris Entertainment reporto que Ladies' Code regresara para lanzar su nuevo álbum el 13 de octubre. El 1 de octubre, Polaris Entertainment dio detalles del regreso de Ladies' Code regresara con su segundo sencillo titulado ''STRANG3R', que sera lanzada el 13 de octubre. El sencillo contendrá 6 canciones y su canción principal se llama ''''The Rain' y es una canción emocionante y bailable, producida por MonoTree's Hwang Hyeon & GDLO. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: So Jung, Zuny y Ashley *Ashley (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Jung (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Zuny (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Miembros (Fallecidas): *Rise (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2013-2014) (†) *EunB (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2013-2014) (†) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Temas para dramas * Make Me Go Crazy tema para Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (2014) Programas de TV * 2013: MBC Weekly Idol 13.10.16 * 2013: SBS The Show All About K-POP 09.10.13 * 2013: KBS Open Concert 13.10.06 * 2013: KBS Open Concert 13.09.24 * 2013: MBC Weekly Idol 13.09.24 * 2013: ArirangTv Simply Kpop 13.09.23 * 2013: SBS Star Faceoff 13.09.18 * 2013: Simply Kpop 13.09.22 * 2013: SS GOURMET ROAD 13.09.21 * 2013: MBC Idol Athletics Championship * 2013: KBS1 Open Concert * 2013: SBS Hwasin(Ep.28)03.09.2013 * 2013: KBS Live Tong Plus * 2013: Mnet WIDE Entertainment News * 2013: KBS Guerrilla Date * 2013: SBS Running Man 07.06.13 Rise * 2013: KBS2 Live Tong Plus * 2013: The Reality of Ladies 13.06.20 * 2013: KBS Open Concert 13.05.06 * 2013: POPS IN SEOUL * 2013: ArirangTv Simply Kpop Programas de Radio * 2013: Time Power Choi Jung Hwa (13.10.01) * 2013: KBS Kiss the radio (13.09.28) * 2013: MBC Music Party (13.09.26) * 2013: KBS Kiss The Radio (13.09.25) * 2013: MBC Fun Radio * 2013: (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (13.09.17) * 2013: (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (13.06.14) * 2013: (MBC) SHIMSHIMTAPA RADIO (13.07.05) * 2013: KBS Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio * 2013: MBC FUN RADIO * 2014: HotBeat Arirang Radio (14.09.02) Anuncios * 2013: Pepsi Premios Curiosidades *Para presentarse a los fans y dar a conocer su canal de YouTube, realizaron vídeos en cuatro idiomas distintos (inglés, español, japonés y coreano) *Su canción debut "Bad Girl" tuvo buena aceptación y estuvo en el top 10 de algunos charts *Su grupo ha seguir es Wonder Girls *El presentador de noticias Kim Sung Joong conocía a EunB desde la niñez *El 19 de abril hicieron una presentación en vivo de su canción Dada La, en la cual los miembros mostraron su impresionante habilidad para el canto. Ver video *Su single "Hate You" lanzado el 6 de agosto, logró posicionarse en el puesto número 1 en múltiples Charts, a pesar de que este no tuvo promociones. *Eran consideradas como las nuevas Wonder Girls por su música retro, R&B y Funky. *El MV de Pretty Pretty logró en una semana 1 millón de visitas. *So Jin Girl's Day dijo estar interesada en componer algo para Ladies' Code. *SISTAR apoyo mucho a el fandom en los momentos difíciles,enviando mensajes de apoyo. *Son consideradas como uno de los mejores grupos debut del 2013, llegando a optar por el "Rookie del año" en los premios MAMA de 2013. *EunB fue trainee de FNC por un tiempo, se dice que fue trainee contemporánea con AOA. *So Jung estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número 21 el día del accidente de furgoneta, el 3 de septiembre 2014. *Después del fallecimiento de EunB, los fans pidieron ayuda para que la canción "I'm Fine Thank You" se posicionara como #1 en todos los charts y así rendir un homenaje tanto a EunB como a Ladies' Code. Ya que el sueño de EunB en vida, era llegar #1 a los chart *Ashley y Zuny fueron dadas de alta en el hospital el 23/10/14. Luego de haber pasado unos días en sus ciudades natales, junto a sus familias, las chicas regresaron a su dormitorio. La empresa consideró que era primordial que las chicas vuelvan a sus dormitorios y trataran de reanudar su vida normal, ya que gastar demasiado tiempo en casa podría ser perjudicial para su salud mental. *Luego de una larga lucha por su vida, Rise falleció el 7 de septiembre, a las 10:10 am. Esta noticia fue muy desgarradora para todos los fans de Ladies' Code, quienes aun tenian la esperanza de que ella pudiera curarse de sus heridas. Pero finalmente la agencia de Ladies’ Code, Polaris Entertainment declaró: “KwonRise se fue al cielo el 7 de septiembre, a las 10:10 am". *Xia Junsu y Naul, llegaron a la funeraria a altas horas de la noche después de un largo viaje en coche desde el campo. Eran cantantes que a Rise le gustaban. *Sejoon (ex miembro de SPEED) fue junior de EunB en la preparatoria y amigo de Rise y So Jung, sufrió una fuerte depresión después de enterarse del accidente de Ladies' Code y la muerte de sus dos amigas. *Medios cercanos a Ladies' Code rumoran que Ashley, So Jung y Zuny, volvieron a lo ensayos, recientemente se revelo una foto de las tres chicas muy contentas, al parecer las chicas están ensayando para su regreso. *El 22 de agosto del 2015 se realizara un concierto en memoria de RiSe y EunB en Tokyo, Japón, lugar de origen de RiSe *A pesar de los rumores, la empresa Polaris Entertainment ha confirmado que las chicas aun no harán su comeback. Es verdad que Ashley, SoJung y Zuny han estado ensayando y viviendo juntas otra vez, pero esto es solo parte de la adaptación luego de accidente (Esto se refiere a que las chicas deben acostumbrarse a la vida sin Rise y EunB, para que luego a la hora de su comeback no sufran tanto por la perdida de sus amigas). *Después de un año de la muerte de Rise y EunB su empresa Polaris Entertainment, realizó un vídeo memorial de su canción I'm Fine Thank You con la participación de varios artistas de su empresa como: Kim Bum Soo, IVY, Rumble Fish, Sun Woo, Han Heejun y So Jung. *Se ha anunciado que lanzarán un sencillo digital en septiembre 7 en memoria de sus compañeras Rise y EunB, titulada "Smile Even If It Hurt" (Sonríe Incluso Si Duele). *A un año del accidente de Ladies' Code, muchas fans expresaron el dolor que aun hay por la perdida de Rise y EunB. También se mostró mucho apoyo para Ashley, So Jung y Zuny, quienes el 22 de agosto realizaron el concierto en memoria a sus compañeras fallecidas. *So Jung participó en King Of Mask Singer bajo la máscara de "Our Night is beautiful than your day" , siendo esta su primera aparición en un programa de televisión desde el accidente. A pesar de haber sido eliminada en el segundo round, los panelistas del programa la elogiaron por su valentía para volver a cantar sobre un escenario y la incitaron a continuar su carrera como cantante. *So Jung deja un breve mensaje para EunB y Rise "Unnies, nosotras vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Si quieren, nos gustaría que nos vieran y nos alentaran. Las amo" *En el episodio 6 de programa Girl Spirit donde participan So Jung y Seunghee (Oh my Girl) se puede ver a sus compañeras de grupos Ladies Code (Ashley y Zuny) y Oh my Girl (Mimi y YooA) colaborando juntas bajo el nombre "Oh My Ladie", Interpretando temas como 24 Hours de Sunmi y No No No de Apink, '''Alcanzando el lugar #1 sobre los demás duos. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial '''Twitter *Ashley *SoJung *Zuny *Polaris Music Entertainment Canal YouTube *Canal de Youtube de Polaris Entertainment *Canal Oficial de YouTube Facebook *LADIES CODE Oficial Instagram * Ladies Code Official Galería Ladies_Code01.jpg Ladies_Code02.jpg Ladies_Code05.jpg Ladies_Code06.jpg Ladies_Code07.jpeg Ladies_Code08.jpg Ladies_Code09.jpg Ladies_Code10.jpg Videografía Ladies Code - Bad Girl|Bad Girl Ladies Code - I'm Not Crying|I'm Not Crying Ladies Code - Hate You|Hate You Ladies Code - Pretty Pretty|Pretty Pretty Ladies Code - So Wonderful|So Wonderfull Ladies' Code - Kiss Kiss|KISS KISS Ladies' Code - I'm Fine Thank You|I'm Fine Thank You LADIES' CODE - I'll Smile Even If It Hurts|I'll Smile Even If It Hurts Categoría:Polaris Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2013